


Fierce Machine

by rudbeckia



Series: Hux and Mitaka get creative (with appearances by Kylo Ren) [28]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M, Multi, Risk of Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Follows directly after the previous fic.Hux has to deliver a perfect speech while Ren and Mitaka do their best to distract him. Between Mitaka’s hot mouth and Ren’s enormous dick, does he stand a chance? Of course he does. He’s in this to win and the prize is that Ren will accept a forfeit.





	Fierce Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list:28. Xenophilia | Tickling | Swallowing  
> None of these tickled my fancy so I chose something else.

Hux got ready at the lectern, Mitaka sat under it and Ren unlocked the door. If Ren and Mitaka found the idea amusing that someone might actually wander in and witness this potential humiliation, they shared their hilarity in silence. General Armitage Hux stood tall on the dais, hands on the lectern, uniform perfect (at least above the waist and below the knee) and spoke with a steady, calm voice. After all, he was only rehearsing a speech with Ren at his shoulder.

“Today is the end of the Republic! The end of a regime that...”

He paused and bit his lip when Ren slipped a lubed finger into his hole and thrust it in and out a few times, sniggering.

“...acquiesces to disorder! At this very moment,”

Hux took a sharp breath in when Mitaka’s tongue explored under his foreskin, and breathed out slowly. 

_Control. Control. Control._

“...in a system far from here the New Republic lies to the galaxy—“

Hux thumped his fist on the lectern in a show of strength and an outlet for the moan that almost escaped his lips when Ren twisted his hand and two fingers, knuckle deep in his arse, stretched him. Ren crooked his fingers and brushed over Hux’s prostate. Hux bit harder on his lower lip but did not make an unauthorised sound.

“—while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance.”

As soon as he finished the sentence and could take a second or two’s break, Hux felt Mitaka’s lips close around the head of his cock and suckle gently. It was enough to keep him interested in what was happening down there under the lectern, but not intense enough to distract him from his challenge. Mitaka, thought Hux with an inner glow, wanted him to win this stupid bet. He grinned.

“This fierce machine whichyouhavebuilt,” 

Hux took a deep breath and reminded himself to speak slowly and enunciate clearly. It would not do to let his public accent drop. Ren seemed content to thrust three bunched fingers in and out of him while Mitaka did little more than keep him hard. He could do this. Another deep breath and...

“upon which we sta-a-AA-and,” 

Hux almost cursed. Ren entered him with no warning and little finesse, his fingers withdrawn at _which_ and his cock shoved in at _stand._ Hux paused and smirked when Ren laughed and murmured _you’ve lasted longer than I thought, general. I’m a little insulted._

“will bring an end to the Senate!”

Ren’s shallow thrusts were limited by Hux’s insistence that he remain perfectly upright. He smiled and a frisson of excitement ran through him at the thought of winning. Mitaka had worked his way down his shaft as far as he could but seemed content to use his lips and tongue slowly. A slight thrill tingled at the base of his cock, threatening to spread, but he thought he had it contained as long as... 

“To their cherished fleet!”

...Mitaka didn’t start...

“All remaining systems”

...playing with his balls or...

“will bow to the First Order!”

_fuckfuckfuck_

“And will...” 

Mitaka hummed a low, resonant note deep in his throat, sending vibrations through Hux’s cock and building on the exciting tingle that was spreading up and down his shaft. He gripped the lectern harder, knuckles white, and stood even more upright to make Ren’s thrusts miss their target.

“remember this...” 

Ren shifted and thrust harder. Hux saw stars.  
_Kriff he must be using the force! Is that cheating? Ren’s cheating!_

“as the la-a-ast daAAay...”

Mitaka’s fingertips tickled under Hux’s balls and he moved his head back a little so that he could flick his tongue around the head of Hux’s cock. He bobbed his head, humming and flicking, free hand clasping the base of Hux’s cock where his lips couldn’t reach.

“of!”

Ren changed angle again and thrust faster.

“the!”

Hux clenched everything. His hands hurt from grasping the hard edge of the lectern but he squeezed and focused on the pain. His ring twitched around Ren’s cock, making Ren laugh and mutter _yesss!_ and the thrill in his cock signalled his inevitable spiral into climax.

“Re. Pub. Lic!”

As soon as the word left Hux’s lips, he collapsed forwards over the lectern and yelled, “I WON!” while Ren pounded into him from behind and Mitaka lay on the floor, red-faced and giggling.

“Okay! I accept defeat,” said Ren with a smirk once all three sat on conference room chairs and drank tea, spiced or plain. “What’s my forfeit to be?”


End file.
